Since you've been gone
by CALLEN37
Summary: It had been a year since Sidarov, just under a year since Kensi had gone to Afghanistan and he'd been paired up with Nell. Deeks finally found himself and something he didn't realise he was missing. NOT DENSI...please don't kill me. Written for K0nflicti0n. Taking votes on if this is a Neeks or Dell? story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so was asked if I could write a Dell or Neeks story, (Jury is still out on facebook on the name lol) by K0nflicti0n.

Please if you are a Densi shipper, Don't kill me I love Densi and Nallen myself, but if I only wrote what I liked life would be boring and you guys wouldn't have Never Tell to read.

Starts one year after the end of season 4.

Disclaimer, I own nothing, except a cute Marine and and crazy puppy...or is it the other way around.

* * *

**Since you've been gone.**

Chapter 1.

Deeks stretched and woke up as his curtains were opened.

"Nell?!" he groaned as his partner placed a bag with a coffee and a doughnut on his nightstand.

"Marty?!" She smiled back, "It's a beautiful day, I've been up for hours, I cleaned my apartment, shopped, fed your dog and walked him." She informed him with a smile.

"Traitor." He shot at Monty who sat by Nell's feet wagging his tail.

Nell smiled, "Deeks…I know you wanted to spend today alone…but…"

"No." Deeks pulled the duvet over his head, "I don't want to think about it."

"Callen is spending the day with Sam; it's not bad that you'd remember today, but you shouldn't be alone."

Deeks pulled the duvet down and sat up.

"I don't want to remember this Nell, I don't want to go back there," He fought to keep the emotion from his voice but his eyes teared up. "I can't…"

Nell took a chair from the corner of his room and put it next to the bed.

"You can't stay here Deeks…you need to get out see some sun, maybe surf?"

"Why can't I just stay here? Remember the day it all went wrong…remember what he did to me and to Sam." Deeks groused.

"Because then you let Sidarov win." Nell said looking Deeks right in the eye, "And what did your mother teach you?"

"Never let them win," Deeks said flatly. "Low blow Jones." He said although his mouth upturned slightly in a smile.

"So surf?" she asked.

Deeks shook his head, "Not today, been thinking of visiting m mom again, do you wanna come?" he asked. "You know she loves you."

Over the year Nell has trusted Deeks and had been let in on his secrets and she had let him in on hers, they were true partners.

Nell stood up and threw a towel at Deeks, "Ok Mr.…Up and at 'em, I'll take Monty out again, you'd better be washed and dressed by the time I get back. I'd hate to have to go into your bathroom to get you," she grinned knowing as he did that it was an empty threat.

She left and Deeks got out of bed and headed for the shower.

He got as far as the bathroom mirror and stopped, staring intently at the spot where exactly a year ago he was bleeding out of his mouth and he thought he was going to die.

He heard her voice again as clear as day.

"I have to leave you, you have to stay here." She had ordered.

"No." he moaned, begging her with his eyes to stay, to release him and back him up like a partner should.

He watched disbelievingly as she walked out leaving him there.

He sank to his knees in the bathroom and sobbed.

* * *

"You out yet?" Nell called as she let herself and Monty back into the house.

Deeks opened the bedroom door and walked out into his living room

"What time did you get up?" he asked looking around him at his immaculate living room.

"Er…." Nell grinned, "I still have your trash if you want me to put it back?" she offered picking up the bag.

"Don't you dare?" Deeks laughed pulling the bag from her hand. "I'll take that," he walked to the end of his balcony and tossed the trash which landed expertly in the dumpster.

He walked back into the apartment with his arms spread wide. "All done!" he smiled.

"So are we going?" Nell asked.

Deeks grinned, "Hold on I'll check she's home," He picked up his cell phone, "Mom…it's Martin." He said as she picked up.

Deeks waited as his mother said hello.

"Can we come over and see you, yeah…we, I'm bringing Nell and Monty." He smiled as she agreed, "Ok are you at the office?" he asked. "Ok then bye mom."

He closed the phone and turned to Nell, "Mom's at the downtown office, but she said swing on by we can join her for lunch."

Nell smiled and grabbed Monty's leash.

* * *

The law offices of Deeks, Smith and Harran were on the corner of a rundown low rent block. Shelly Deeks' office was on the third floor of the building and Deeks and Nell climbed the stairs with Monty following him.

Monty shot off as Deeks opened the door to the waiting room; Deeks looked to Nell worried as a shriek came from inside the office.

As he rounded the corner he saw two small children squealing in delight as they tickled Monty, "Look Mommy a doggie!" they laughed.

The mother looked up and jumped as she saw a woman and a man enter, and then she saw who it was. "You're Martin Deeks aren't you?" she asked with a slightly nervous smile.

Deeks grinned "In the flesh," he admitted.

"I'm Mary-Lou Dolton, your mother's working on my case, and she said you'd been helping her, I saw your picture on her desk."

Nell smiled at Deeks as he looked embarrassed, "its ok I like to help, this is my partner, Nell Jones, she's been helping too on our off hours,"

"I really appreciate it, we were here to thank your mother and you both too, he got thirty years this morning, he'll never hurt me or my children again, and I wanted to offer your mother some money, to help."

Shelly walked out of her office, "Now Mary-Lou I told you we do pro-bono work, I am paid by the state," she smiled joining them.

"But your son and Miss Jones?" Mary-Lou said.

"We were happy to help." Nell said quickly as Deeks moved away keeping his distance knowing that the woman would still be jumpy with a man so close.

She hugged Shelly and Nell, "Thank you all so much." She said, "I have to take my children home now, we are going to move across the state and make a new start, I have so much packing to do. Emily, Dillon, come along."

She gave the children a tug as they patted the dog goodbye and left.

"It was a nice thing you two did for her." Shelly said.

"Mom, really…it's not a problem, helping people like Mary-Lou and her family rid themselves of an abuser like Anton Dalton and knowing that they are getting a fresh start is worth it." Marty said.

Shelly grabbed her purse and locked up her office.

"So lunch?" she offered.

* * *

Sitting at the table with their lunch, Shelly looked at her son.

He was quiet and slightly moody.

"Its ok son," she said, "I can see how hard it is for you today, it's been a year,"

"You didn't come to the hospital mom; you didn't see how bad it was, not at first." Deeks said sadly.

Nell put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I was in Seattle speaking at a women's refuge conference, I did head back as soon as I could." She said, knowing he was spiraling again.

Nell saw the start of Deeks' PTSD start up, "Deeks Monty looks tired, we'd better get him back." She said. "Thank you for lunch Ms Deeks."

"No problem Nell, maybe we'll get together next week." She said brightly as Deeks sat there.

'Call me later' she mouthed to her. Nell nodded and helped Deeks up.

He walked automatically to the car and stood on the passenger side. Since Kensi had gone to Afghanistan Deeks had driven and Nell had ridden shotgun. But that was not what Deeks needed today, Nell moved and Deeks grabbed her arm.

"No, don't leave me here!" he said

Nell had done this a few times before, "Sit here Deeks, I'm not going anywhere."

Deeks sat in the car and Nell, after adjusting the seat drove them all home.

She helped him in the apartment and sat him on the sofa.

"Nell?" Deeks said not sure where he was and really hoping he wasn't at work.

Nell sat beside him, "It's ok Marty, and you're home and safe."

Deeks looked at her.

Over the year, she had risked her life for him. She had never ridiculed him or put him down in front of the others.

He had fallen in love with Kensi, more he had fallen in love with the idea of being in love with Kensi, he had done so mostly because she had allowed it, and she had dangled him and his emotions, putting him down when it suited her. She had been in a subtle way his abuser, allowing him to love her when she deemed it needed and when not he was treated as her fool. For him her leaving after he'd gotten over the initial shock had been a God send.

Slowly over the past year he had got his life back together.

Slowly he had found his own worth and self esteem.

Slowly he had noticed two things.

One. He wasn't in love with Kensi, only the idea of him being in love with her. Like it was expected of him, the same way it had been expected for him to fall for his last partner, Jess Traynor.

And Two…He did love this woman in front of him, the woman who treated him like a person and never belittled him or dropped him for a better offer.

He loved Nell!

Nell looked at him, "Marty? Marty, come on partner, come back to me…I'm here I'm not going anywhere until you say it's ok for me to…."

Her last words were cut off as he leant over and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Can I just say thank you to all of you who reviewed favorited or followed this story and to those who just read, I have been blown away by your response to this. and a HUGE THANK YOU for not lynching me.

Idiot moments have been fixed of course Sam wasn't a marine...I was just busy looking at one...what can I say I'm stuck, smitten...whatever!

* * *

Chapter 2

Nell leant back in shock. "Marty?" she looked at him.

He looked back shyly. "Er…yeah sorry?" he said worried that she was mad with him, the first time he'd kissed Kensi she'd roared off on a motorbike and …well that didn't end well.

"You know I'm not Kensi don't you?" Nell said worried that Deeks was having a flashback.

"I should hope not." Deeks said, "Or I just kissed the wrong girl." He gave a small smile and looked at her.

She wasn't mad, she wasn't going to punch him, and she had, what in his opinion was, the cutest small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he started to move but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why?" She asked her green hazel eyes looking deep into his blue ones. "Why did you?"

"Why?" he asked incredulously "Because you're you, you're funny, you're smart, you treat me like a person, you don't hurt me, you don't mess with my feelings and if I'm crashing and burning here could you tell me, so I can walk away before I hit the ground because…"

He stopped as she kissed him back.

* * *

As they pulled apart Nell just looked up at him, "You're not crashing." She said simply.

"Wow." Deeks said, "Just Wow…I…I feel like I can breathe."

Nell cocked her head, she'd been his partner for nine months, two since she'd become a full fledged field agent and she knew when he was about to tell her something that she needed to hear. He was shifting and mentally preparing himself.

So she waited.

"I loved Kensi…I really did, I loved the idea of someone like her liking me. Me. The rotten waste of space my father loved to beat."

Nell lay her hands in her lap, waiting as he walked through his memories and emotions.

"I thought it was because I was a detective you know not a full agent, Sam and Callen, they bait me, tease me…I just figure ok it's hazing I can take it, it's nothing physical…I doesn't hurt…except when it does. I'm not a good enough for them, they are smart. Sam was a SEAL, Callen speaks more languages than God…or at least Hetty? Maybe? Kensi was this super hot sniper and a federal agent as well…I'm just a detective."

Nell opened her mouth to speak but Deeks took her hand.

"I am, I am just the liaison detective, I never felt good enough to take the paperwork that Hetty did for me. I mean if I were they would know about my mom, the work she does for abused and battered women and children in Los Angeles, but they never once asked me. I would have told them, I was Kensi's partner for over 2 years, not once did she ask me, not even when I was helping her get to know her mother again. She knew I shot a man when I was eleven, but she never asked why…she never! I lied to her once, told her I had pulled a gun on my father during Thanksgiving one year when I was about 24. I was eleven and it was my birthday." His voice broke as the tears he was holding back fell.

He didn't feel ashamed, he never felt ashamed with her.

"She never asked why." He said as Nell moved closer to him. "But she was the one in charge, the one who called the shots…_**She**_ drove, _**She**_ picked the music, _**She **_called the shots, _**She**_…"

"My God!" Deeks jumped up and walked over to the window. "She left me there…She knew how much I hurt, and she _**LEFT **_me there!"

"Deeks, Kensi was doing what she felt was right to get Sidarov." Nell said trying to placate him.

"But it wasn't was it!" Deeks snapped. "I'm sorry," he went and sat beside her, "I don't mean to be angry at you, you did nothing wrong, you know that…it's just that..." He visibly deflated.

Nell smiled, "its ok, I was confused though, I thought you and Kensi were meant to be?" she hoped he wouldn't change his mind about her now.

She looked at him, the deep blue of his eyes as the emotions and feelings he was dealing with whirled behind them and the way his hair, in her opinion just was perfect on him, to her he was beautiful.

"God No!" Deeks sighed, "If I had stayed with her I would have, I think maybe that's why Hetty sent her away, so I could see if I was being pulled into a destructive relationship…I think, I take after my mom more than I care to admit Nell." He smiled and clasped her hand pulling her into his side and laying back enjoying the feel of her there, "I think if it were meant to be, I would have missed her more, and not felt so apprehensive each time she was due to come on the monitor."

"I thought it was because you were looking forward to seeing her?" Nell said honestly.

"No…I was scared, I was scared she'd turn around and laugh at me for being left behind, I wasn't good enough to go out into the field and back her up, I was not as good as Granger, The first time we were due to see each other, that case with the kid and the terrorist money…I thought I was gonna puke, my skin itched and I was so uncomfortable, it reminded me of the days I was late home from school and my father got home first." He didn't add anymore, with her he didn't have to, they had talked a lot about his childhood and hers when they first became partners.

He reached his arm around her, "I ended up so relieved when she wasn't there, I had to make sure I was busy the second time, I just couldn't face it. But I kept up the pretense…that's all I do is pretend…" He turned and looked at her right in the eyes, "Except with you, I have no need to pretend with you. You see me for who I truly am and you don't ridicule me." He said kissing her gently again.

"What I see is a brave, smart, funny detective, whose heart is so big that he'll put others first each and every time. A Man who has been through so much, but has come out the other side stronger for it. A man…" Nell bit her lip in worry but then went for it, "A man who saw past my flaws to love me as much as I fell for him."

"You don't have any….wait…you love me?" Deeks let out a full on grin, "Really?!"

Nell nodded and Deeks swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Callen lay back on the lounger in Sam's garden as they fired up the grill, Sam's daughter and wife were playing happily in the pool and Callen took a drink from the bottle of beer in his hand.

Sam smiled and sat next to him taking the other beer out of his hand, "Thanks."

"So you're good?" Callen asked as he watched his partner.

Sam smiled, "It's been a year G, my heart is good, Michelle is safe, my daughter's safe, it's all good."

"So no Nate then?" Callen smirked.

Sam laughed, "He called this morning, we talked for an hour, and did he call you?"

Callen grinned, "He always calls me…Didn't answer though."

"Nell's shaping out well as an agent, don't you think?" Sam said looking over at Callen.

"She's doing great, I mean she's gotta keep Deeks in line." Callen said noncommittally.

She wasn't Kensi, but Nell was trying and she was easy to work with, but Callen didn't like change and secretly had hated that the dynamics of the team were off from the norm.

"Although I think Deeks is, I dunno different without Kensi there, I mean he's trying harder have you noticed?" Sam said, looking up as his daughter squealed with delight as she swam with Michelle.

"Daddy look at me! I'm swimming!" she shouted waving in his direction, "Uncle Callen…Did you see?"

Callen waved, "You're doing great honey!" he called.

Sam waved too, "You think Nell is the cause of Deeks trying to make himself more of an asset to the team?" he asked.

"I dunno but can it be a bad thing?" Callen asked in reply.

Sam stood up and walked over to the steaks on the grill and flipped them and turned his wife and daughter's chicken breasts so they would cook evenly.

"Maybe we should invite Nell and Deeks to our cook outs some time."

"Na…then we'd have to invite Eric…and Hetty!" Callen said dismayed, it wasn't that he didn't want to share, but Sam's family were like his family and he wanted to keep them safe and separate.

"Michelle, Harmony, food'll be ready soon you wanna get changed?" Sam called.

Michelle nodded and lifted their daughter out of the pool. Harmony ran towards Callen, "Whoa munchkin, you dry up first ok?" he said holding her at arm's length.

Harmony nodded, then grinned and shook her head from side to side, her plaits spraying water everywhere and both men yelled in protest, trying to protect themselves with their arms as Michelle caught up to her, "Good girl, now Uncle Callen and Daddy have gotten wet too, we can go and dry up." She wrapped a towel around her daughter and steered her towards the house.

Michelle tossed Callen as small towel. "Here G." she grinned as he caught it.

"Hey what about me?" Sam protested.

"Suck it up SpongeBob," she grinned going inside.

Sam walked over to Callen, "Gimme that!" he said grabbing the towel of him and wiping his face with it.

* * *

Nell lay in his arms on the couch, he reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face, "You're beautiful, you don't have any flaws." He said softly.

"I have plenty of flaws Marty, I'm obsessive, I have a minute attention to detail, I'm short, I…" Deeks leaned over and kissed her again.

Nell laughed, "You know you can't keep doing that, I mean if you did that in the bullpen or in ops…." He smile faded.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do; everyone assumes you still have a thing for Kensi, just as they assume I have a thing for Eric, just because I kissed him under the mistletoe once."

"They shouldn't assume," Deeks gave a small laugh, "Does it matter that I don't care what they think. I'm moving on, at least, if we are doing this then I'm moving on and they don't need to know at all, Sam never told us about his wife, Callen doesn't tell us about all the women he dates, Eric doesn't tell us about all the women he dates."

Nell coughed, "men…" she said behind her hand.

"Really?" Deeks looked at her as Nell nodded. "See! If Eric can keep that to himself, then yeah why should we tell the others?" he argued.

"But Hetty." Nell was worried about how her mentor would take this, she knew that Hetty had thought that Deeks would be a good thing to help Kensi out of her 'one date wonder' syndrome.

"I would hope Hetty would be pleased for us, if we I have to I'll go back to being a beat cop and hand out parking tickets rather than lose you."

Nell smiled, that from Deeks was the most unselfish thing he had ever said, she knew after talking with him he wanted nothing more than to become a federal agent, he was just waiting until he felt he had enough skills to really join the team.

* * *

Owen Granger watched the sun come up as Kensi stirred in her bunk.

He knew she'd be waking soon, she always woke with the sun, and they had been partners for nine months now. For both of them this year had been a year of change, He had confided in her his deepest secret and she'd cried, fought and snapped at him for a month. But slowly that had changed. He filled a mug up and watched as she slept remembering the day when he'd let her in on the real reason he'd joined the NCIS offices in Los Angeles.

They had been near Kandahar, investigating a cash of Taliban weapons when he'd spotted a sniper taking aim at her.

He leapt over the Marine behind her and pushed her forcefully to the ground as the bullet went just over her head.

"You ok baby girl?" he asked and then he'd stopped realizing what he had said.

"What?!" she asked,

"You ok Blye?" he asked again.

She sat up as the coast cleared and dusted herself off, Granger moved away.

"My dad used to call me that." She said walking up behind him. "Did you used to come over when I was a child?"

"It doesn't matter," Granger said turning and walking back towards the Hummer ready to go.

She looked at him a few times, she had seen his face the second before he jumped, and he had looked terrified for her. Why?

"Granger, Thank you." She said as they pulled up outside the shelter they were staying at.

Granger walked in, he didn't say a word but went straight to his bunk.

She grabbed a coffee and paced outside his room for a moment, he was hiding something, something about her, something about her family and she needed to know.

She pulled the door open, opened her mouth to yell and stopped.

Owen Granger was sitting on his bunk holding a photo and crying.

Angrily he wiped his eyes and glared at her, "You have something to say Ms Blye?" he snapped.

She looked shocked, "Er…No…I…Sorry," she turned to go, and then she caught sight of the photo he held. It was Julia Feldman, her mother…a lot younger and pregnant, but it was her.

"What are you doing with that?" she snapped, "Was it my fathers'? Did you go through his things?" he voice rose with each question.

"Keep your voice down, no I didn't go through your father's things, No It wasn't Donald's picture." He snapped.

"But that's my mother!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Owen stood up and walked out of his room, down the steps of the trailer and off to the edge of camp.

Kensi watched him go for a moment, and then she slammed the coffee cup down in the small kitchenette and followed him.

"Why!" she grabbed his arm and span him around, "Why would you have a picture of my pregnant mother?" she asked searching his face for answers, did he know more about her parents than he had told her?

"Because." He didn't say anything more, right then he couldn't he knew his next words would destroy her; he needed her to back off and walk away.

Kensi stood her ground.

"Enough secrets you worked with my father, so you knew my mother…why didn't she tell me when I was small, why…"

"Because she was hurting." Owen snapped.

"You hurt her?!" Kensi growled staring at him.

"She thought I was dead." He said flatly.

Kensi gave a short laugh, "And that would hurt her why?" she snapped.

Granger turned his face a silhouette in the setting sun, "because before she married Donald she was married to me, I was declared KIA."

Kensi looked at him gob smacked, "You're like what my Stepfather? Do I have a brother or sister then?"

Owen shook his head, "She was pregnant with you, and this was a month after we were married."

"But she's in her second trimester in this?" Kensi said.

Owen nodded.

"My mother never had an affair, she wouldn't…"

"She didn't." Owen agreed.

"But…" Kensi sat straight down on the sand.

Owen crouched down, "Kensi…, Donald adopted you and married your mother when you were a year old, Her marriage to me was annulled, I was to all intents and purposes dead. Donald is and always will be your dad."

Kensi sat shaking her head, "Mackenzie Marie Granger…" Owen said, "That's what the original of your birth certificate said, Mackenzie after a JAG lawyer friend of ours, Marie after my mother."

Kensi kicked out and scrambled away from him, "No...NO! You're lying."

Owen handed her the picture, Kensi turned it over.

"To Owen, don't forget us while you're deployed, we love you and will be waiting, Julia…and baby Granger."

The writing was old and faded. Kensi stared at it as her tears fell.

She got up, pushed him down, threw the picture at him and ran.

Later that night he was sitting in the trailer as she slunk back in.

"You good now?" he asked.

"No. I'm not good, but we have a job to do and I can do this." She snapped. "Quicker this is done quicker I go home right?"

"Right."

"Good coz when we get back you and mom, has some talking that we need to do." She stormed off to her bunk.

* * *

It was now six months later and they were still here. Kensi yawned as she smelled the coffee.

"That's creepy dad." She yawned.

Owen grinned, she'd only been calling him dad when they were alone for the past few weeks and he liked it.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Mine?" she asked reaching for the cup in his hand.

He nodded and handed it over. "We got a fun packed day today baby girl; we have a lead on another cell, and maybe White Ghost."

She took a big sip of the hot drink and sighed, "All this needs is a doughnut,"

"No can do on that, but there's something that passes for leftover curried…something, in the fridge." He grinned.

She stuck out her tongue and took another drink.

He walked out of her room, oblivious to the glances the other team shot each other as he left.

Five minutes later half a cup of coffee in one hand and toast in the other she walked over to the large table, that Granger was standing in front of, "So Granger, what's on for today." She asked looking over the map.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and the rest…Now here is where you all kill me.

Yes I did have Nell accidently 'out' Eric in the last chapter…although I think only my muse who _**DOES**_ _**NOT EVER REVIEW **_(Aka my awesome Partner who could review if she wasn't doing tons of paperwork) noticed it. There will be hints to slash in this story, but nothing at even worthy of a K rating. Right now Eric is not dating.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hetty watched as the team gathered for the morning in the bullpen. Deeks and Nell were laughing and doing paperwork as Callen and Sam walked in, she gave a small smile as she sipped her tea, here at least everything seemed ok, it looked like they had made it through the anniversary of the Sidarov incident intact. Nate had called them all and he had told her that they all seemed to be alright which for the team dynamics was definitely good.

She stopped her musing as he phone rang, "Lange." She answered waiting as the party on the other line cleared and headed to OPS.

"Mr. Beale, The room if you please." She said. Eric handed her the control for the plasma and herded the other techs out of the room as Hetty secured the door.

She pressed a button and looked up as Owen Granger and Kensi appeared on the screen.

"Owen, Ms Blye." She said in greeting.

"Hetty." Granger said just as curtly.

"Director Vance said you have some news." Hetty looked at the screen and saw the look that Owen shot Kensi, "And maybe not just about the case Owen?" she asked.

"She knows Henrietta," Owen said moving closer to Kensi and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Ms Blye?" Hetty said. "I am sorry for not telling you; however it was not my secret to share. I am glad for you though, I assume that as you are both still working together that you have both found some common ground."

Kensi took a step towards the screen, "I don't blame you Hetty I've known for about a month, the Director requested we keep it quiet here for safety and to see if I could work with him. So far it's gone good and is getting better every day, Donald will always be my father, but Dad… well, it's nice getting a second chance. Even though he's still the same as ever." She shot her dad a small smile and Granger reciprocated.

"Director Vance said you had something to report?" Hetty said.

"I think we have tracked down White Ghost, we might have a name. An ex-Marine sniper, Alan Procter. He's been popping up on a lot of chatter recently, he has some friends who were on this base that might have be giving him Intel so Granger and I have been staying off the radar, and I need you to check out two names for me." Kensi asked. "Nate Cantrell and Preston Ridgeway, they went through boot camp with him, both were shipped stateside yesterday" she waited as Hetty wrote the names down.

"I will get Mr. Beale on it." She said.

"Hetty." Granger said, "Would you take the letter out of my locker for Julia and see it gets delivered." He asked.

"I will have Mr. Deeks and Miss Jones, do it today."

"How is Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Flourishing." Hetty said not elaborating at all.

Kensi nodded, "Tell him I miss him." She said as Hetty ended the call.

* * *

Hetty looked at the blank screen and then as the slats opened to let the light in she caught sight of Deeks laughing in the main entrance at something Nell had said.

"Oh…Miss Blye, I don't think Mr. Deeks misses you so much." She said to herself and walked out of OPS. She ran into Eric and gave him the two names to run down he nodded at her in acknowledgement and got on with the job.

Eric stopped as he looked at the names on the list, "Hetty…" he said in a harsh whisper, "I know one of these men."

She stopped and turned following him into the air-conditioned room, "Which one Mr. Beale and how?"

"Nate Cantrell. He's a Marine…and…well, er..."

"Mr. Beale?" Hetty pushed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." He told her.

Hetty stopped and looked at Eric. "I didn't know." She said shocked.

Eric looked stricken, "No one does…well Nell does, my family do, but no one here does, I mean I know I'm not military but NCIS deals with Military personnel and I just assumed DADT was in effect here." He said looking at the floor avoiding her gaze. "If you want to fire me….I…I can…"

"Mr. Beale, Not only is Don't Ask Don't tell, in my opinion one of the stupidest policies the military ever came out with, but it does not make you any less the genius and asset that you are, my question is how do you want to handle this?"

"I think I will have to tell the team, if they bring him in and he tells them it might cause them to lose focus." Eric said sadly.

Hetty walked over and patted his hand, "You are incredibly brave Eric, I will stand beside you as you tell them." She walked to the balcony and whistled.

Callen and Sam looked up at Eric's whistle and were surprised to see Hetty standing there.

"Mr. Callen, If you and your team would report to Ops please" she said.

They all stood up and headed upstairs.

Eric sat unusually quiet in his chair as Hetty filed them in.

"Eric are you ok?" Nell asked noticing her friend was unhappy and rushing to his side.

Callen and Sam sent each other a look.

Eric nodded with a small shrug as Hetty cleared her throat.

"Ms Blye has been in touch."

Sam shot a grin at Deeks who looked uncomfortable.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked Deeks moved away and nearer to Hetty.

"Mr. Hanna, we have a situation that needs to be dealt with as a complication in Ms. Blye's investigation has gone awry. It seems that we now have a name for White Ghost, He was an Ex-Marine and Sniper, Alan Procter. He is currently under surveillance, but we have Intel that he was being fed information from 2 other men who are on their way back stateside, Lt. Nate Cantrell and Sgt Preston Ridgeway,"

"So are we picking them up when they land?" Sam asked.

"You and Mr. Callen are," Hetty told them, "but that is not the situation, I called you up here for."

Eric stood up, "Nate Cantrell is known to me." He said quietly.

"Oh no!" Nell breathed putting her hands over her mouth. Deeks instantly noted her distress and moved to her side putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"How?" Callen asked.

Eric looked at them sadly, "You have to understand I never wanted this to come out, this has nothing to do with who I am," Eric stated and stopped as Hetty put her hand on his arm. Eric took a deep breath. "Nate was my boyfriend." He said.

Callen for a second looked shocked, Sam looked angry, but Hetty was most surprised by Deeks' reaction, there was none. Until he walked past everyone and pulled Eric into a hug.

"I'm here for you man, we won't let him near you, here." He took a card and put it in Eric's hand, "Call her if you need to." He said.

Eric looked at the card and smiled. "Thanks Marty."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sam snapped,

"Mr. Hanna?" Hetty said.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam snapped "Are you Gay too Deeks?!" he asked.

Nell laughed quietly, "Hell no…" she grinned.

Eric looked at Sam, "No, what Deeks is, is a supportive friend and Co-worker, like I had hoped you would be. He just gave me the number of a law practice that does Pro-Bono work for abuse survivors, although tell her thanks Marty but I think I'll be ok."

"Keep it; we can fit you in to some counseling sessions too, if you feel the need." Deeks said

Sam looked contrite, "Sorry Eric, I do support you man, but it was just the shock, ya know, I mean I've worked with you for five years and I never knew."

"That was the point, being gay is what I am not who I am. Who I am is the brains behind you lot." He grinned. He shot a look at the picture of Nate on the screen and stopped smiling.

"Four years ago, Nate was in Camp Pendleton on assignment, and just before she left Lara Macy sent me there to upgrade the links between their operations center and ours."

"I don't remember that?" Callen said.

"You were in the hospital at the time, recovering from your gunshot wounds." Hetty said.

"I remember you were gone for a month." Sam said.

Eric nodded. "Nate was assigned to show me around, he was kind, charming, totally professional, until I met him outside of work I had no idea," Eric sat back in his chair. "It was on my weekend off; I went to Klub Kink, off base both spelt with K's." He paused as he looked at the others, this time they were professional and listening intently. "I got a drink and sat at the bar and he came over and joined me." Eric smiled as he remembered the first date. "He brought me a drink, we talked, we danced, he walked me back to my motel room and kissed me goodnight…and that was it. We went on a few more dates and then we went further. We were together for a year, he started getting abusive, he'd get mad when I was late home from work or if a case kept me out all night, he'd throw away my food, he'd lock me in the bedroom, he'd hit me. Then he'd make me apologize."He stopped to find Deeks and Nell standing either side of him offering their support. "I wore pants then, but I would fall asleep with them on after a long day, to find him setting light to them, it's the reason I don't wear them now." He admitted.

"We never saw any signs of it." Sam said quietly, "You should have told us." He admonished.

"No," Deeks stepped in "don't blame Eric for any of this, it's not his fault."

Sam looked at him, "No, Deeks you don't get it, Eric should have trusted us to have his back he should have told someone,"

Deeks balled his hands into fists, "Sam…" he said with a warning tone.

* * *

"Gentlemen, opinions aside as to what Mr. Beale should have done the fact remains that Mr. Cantrell is coming into the US later tomorrow and he and his 'friend' Mr. Ridgeway need to be brought to the boatshed. Eric decided that you should all be informed so that Mr. Cantrell could not use this fact to gain the upper hand on your team." Hetty said.

Callen had been quiet throughout the whole exchange, "Fine Hetty we will pick them up in the morning." He nodded to Eric and walked out.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty's voice stopped him as he jogged down the stairs. "A word?" she asked.

Callen continued down and walked into Hetty's office.

She sat at her desk and regarded him for a moment, there was a ripple of something, anger she thought, she watched as Callen paced the space between her desk and the step to the lower level. The only thing she wondered was who the anger was directed at.

"How could he not tell us?" Callen growled.

"He's been with us for years, worked alongside us…he never said a word!" he snapped.

"He is entitled to his own privacy, the same as you have yours." She said trying to placate him.

"But how can I back him up if I don't know, one false move one wrong word anything could trigger him and we'd be defenseless."

"I don't think Mr. Beale intended…."

"I'm not talking about Eric, I'm talking about Deeks!" Callen turned and slammed his hands on her desk in frustration, "How could he have not told us he was a victim of abuse!"

Hetty looked at him, "How?"

"The way he reacted, he said everything I wanted to. He knew…you don't get that level of understanding from just being a lawyer Hetty…and the pro-bono work I saw the name on the card, Smith, Harran and Deeks…is he still practicing law?"

"Only in his off hours, that is his mothers practice." She told him.

"I thought for a moment you had an issue with Eric?" Hetty said.

Callen shook his head, "I'm surprised, well, impressed how he managed to keep it from us, but no, Eric is still Eric, he's still my friend, the person I trust behind the scenes to watch my back, what he does away from the office is up to him." Callen shrugged, gay or not Eric was still awesome and his friend, it really didn't matter to him.

"I just want to know if there are any more secrets Deeks is keeping from us." He said to the operations manager.

On the stairs just out of sight, Deeks froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sabatino nodded in greeting as Kensi walked out of her room and over to the table, "So Granger, what have we got?"

"A SEAL team have a lead on White Ghost, we are going in as back up." He said, "He's been seen here." He pointed to a small grouping of caves on the map. "The objective is to bring him back alive," he stated giving his daughter a knowing look.

"Fine." Kensi grinned, "But if you change your mind…"

"Hopefully this will be over by tomorrow and we can head back home." Granger said wistfully, truth was he was missing LA as much as Kensi. Hopefully he could talk things out with Julia and maybe they could be a family again.

Kensi looked up and caught Granger thinking.

"She'll talk to you, you know. I always knew she missed someone I thought it was my dad…well Donald, but I think it was you."

"I haven't seen her; she doesn't know I'm alive." Granger said and walked out of the truck.

Kensi walked over to the kitchen area and put her coffee cup in the sink; she turned and followed Granger outside.

"Dad." She called when she caught up to him.

Granger turned and smiled, "I thought you'd be cleaning your weapon ready for later." He said to her.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, "I can tell her if you want, I didn't realize she didn't know you were alive."

"I went back once, you were six. You and Donald were in the backyard building a tree house, I stood in the alleyway behind your house, I saw your mother come out, and she looked beautiful. She was smiling and had a tray of milk and cookies, you, Donald and Julia sat on a blanket and ate the cookies, laughing and joking the whole time."

Kensi nodded smiling at the memory.

"How could I walk in and destroy all of that, yeah you called another man Daddy, but you were happy and so was she. You had no idea who I was and I didn't want to destroy your life."

Kensi turned and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her, "Thanks Kensi."

"Come on, we have a job to do." She prodded; he nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

Deeks woke up his arm draped across Nell.

He moved gently, not wanting to wake her, but she yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked.

"5 Am. We fell asleep." He admitted,

Nell sat up in shock, "Really," She shifted position and fell off the couch onto the floor. "Ow!" she laughed.

"Maybe one day…" Deeks stopped he didn't want to push her.

She smiled, "Maybe."

He stood up and held out a hand, "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and tried brushing her hair flat, it wouldn't sit right. "Urgh! I hate bed hair."

"You don't have bed hair," Deeks laughed, "You never went to bed."

She shot him a sideways look, "My bag's in the car, can you get it, I need a shower…Can I?" she gestured in the direction of his shower.

"Sure there are clean towels in there, I'll be right back." He smiled, she turned and he held her and kissed her.

"Be quick." She smiled as he headed to the door.

Deeks was all smiles as he jogged down the stairs from his apartment to where Nell had left her car.

* * *

Sam had gotten up early and was jogging with Callen, who was trying his hardest to jog past a fast food joint for breakfast.

"I can hear the bacon and waffles Sam, come on." Callen asked as they ran.

"Look, I know it's early but the sun's up G. it's a beautiful day, maybe we can get Deeks to join us. He could use the exercise too." Sam said; His way of dealing was to exercise the demons out maybe it would work for Deeks; they jogged closer to his building and saw him leaving his apartment in sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

"You did call him didn't you?" Callen asked as they saw their sleepy friend go to a car and come back with a bag.

"Nope." Sam grinned.

Both men pulled up short when Nell emerged from Deeks apartment wearing only a towel, "Marty?!" she called down.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up, "What's up babe?" he called.

"I need my other bag, from your car, it has my underwear in it." She called not seeing the others.

Deeks grinned, grabbed the bag and ran up the stairs, he pulled her in for another searing kiss and they went back into the apartment.

"Whoa!" Sam said.

"Did we just see that?" Callen asked.

"No." Sam said

"Deeks and Nell?" Callen took two steps towards Deeks' apartment.

"Where you going?" Sam snapped.

"To ask them." Callen said honestly.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam said stunned, "We can't know this…if we know this then Hetty will know this. If Hetty knows this then Kensi will know this and if we know this before Kensi…."

"We're dead." Callen said gulping. "But Deeks …she'll kill him."

"Were they actually dating though?" Sam asked.

Callen shrugged, "Come on, I smell bacon." He grinned and took off.

* * *

Deeks turned back as he closed the door, "I thought I saw Sam." He said.

Nell turned and looked out the door, "I don't see them, come on, you can make me breakfast before we go to work."

She grabbed her bag and walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Fine, Pancakes?" He asked

"Sure." She called as she pulled her top over her head. She sat on his bed and brushed her hair, stopping for a moment to grab one of his pillows and inhaling his scent. She pulled her head out of the pillow to find him standing, staring with a goofy grin on his face.

"I…I…." Nell stammered as she looked up into his eyes.

He took two steps and stood before her. "You like?" he asked.

Nell grinned and shook her head, "I love." She smiled; he lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Come on, breakfast you, then we have to head into work." Deeks laughed.

Nell sobered, "What are we going to do about work Marty."

Deeks shrugged "I don't know, I want to tell Hetty, but the others, it's none of their business."

* * *

They ate up and left early beating everyone but Hetty into work.

Walking up to Hetty's office they stopped as she looked up.

"Good morning Mr. Deeks and Miss Jones." She smiled.

"Hetty…do you have a minute?" Deeks asked.

Hetty looked at the two agents, "Is there a problem?" she asked.

Deeks looked at her and then Nell, "I hope not." He sighed, steeling himself for what she was going to say.

"Hetty, I'm in love with Nell," Deeks said grabbing Nell's hand for dear life.

Hetty looked at the fear in the two operative's eyes. She smiled at them both and they relaxed a bit. "I had thought you and Ms Blye?"

"No…No…" Deeks shook his head, "I think you were right to send her on that mission, I needed the space to see that she was controlling me, it would have been as good as my parent's relationship. Nell…Nell is sweet, Kind, honest, she loves me for me and she doesn't want me to change. I…I love her Hetty, if that means we can't work together and that I need to go back to the LAPD full time, then so be it."

"It's that serious?" Hetty asked solemnly as the two nodded.

"Eventually, I'd like her to marry me," Deeks said.

Nell's eyes lit up, her hands covering her mouth as she smiled. "You…you would?"

Deeks nodded. "Yeah, she knows about all my past, my father, the things I had to do, she didn't laugh like Kensi did."

Hetty looked at him, "The strip club…where you were an exotic dancer."

"All to pay my school fees and help mom with her lawyer fees so she could divorce my father."

"And Ms Blye laughed?" Hetty asked shocked.

Deeks nodded. Nell held his hand tighter.

"She never saw past the façade, she didn't care enough to look deeper, She never in all the years we were partnered together bothered to ask about my family, my mother…Nell did, she cared and …and she loves me." He told her.

"Miss Jones?" Hetty asked looking at her.

"I do…I do love him, he's smart, he's funny, he's 100% dedicated to his job, but still finds time to help people who need help. He…" she stopped looking panic stricken at Deeks; she knew he hadn't told Hetty of his extra work helping his mother.

"I know dear, his work helping Ms Deeks' law practice is admirable." Hetty said smiling at the couple. "My worry is will this affect you both in the field."

"No," Deeks said, "No it won't, Hetty. If it does I'll walk away, Nell is too valuable to the team for her to leave."

"You are valuable to the team too Mr. Deeks." Hetty argued.

"But Hetty, I am replaceable, to me, she isn't." Deeks said softly.

Hetty smiled, "Will you be telling your co-workers?" she asked.

"Not yet, they don't need to know." Nell said

"Very well, then Mr. Deeks I suggest you let Miss Jones go, Mr. Beale has just pulled up outside."

Deeks let go of Nell's hand and nodded to Hetty, "Thank you." He said as he turned to the bullpen.

Nell jogged up to ops with a bounce in her step.

Hetty smiled as she watched they two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

Kensi lined up her scope. She saw the SEAL team through her scope go into the caves. Her sight was on the mercenary they knew as White Ghost, Granger lay beside her looking through his scope on his rifle.

There was gunfire and shouting through the comm in their ears, "We got him."

There was a string of expletives in Russian.

"Shut up." the SEAL commander snapped. "We have you White Ghost. I repeat we have White Ghost in custody."

Granger smiled, "Finally. Very good commander, get me a name and bring him to the camp, we'll take him back to the US."

He sat up and tapped Kensi on the shoulder, "We're going home baby girl." he smiled.

"Sir, we have White Ghost secured on the jeep, he's heading in, we have a name for you." the commander reported.

"Great, what is it?" Granger asked.

The commanders next words caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Reznikov. Nikita Alexandr Reznikov."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Nikita sat in the makeshift interrogation room, pulling at his bonds, annoyed as he tried to figure out a way to get out of his predicament.

Ganger walked in and placed a file on his desk.

"Nikita Alexsandr Resnikov, you are being charged with crimes against the US and are being extradited from here to US soil for questioning." He said.

He looked at the man, staring at him more intently.

"What?" Nikita asked in clipped Russian.

Granger shook his head, "Why? Why attack the US?" he asked softly.

"What do I have to lose?" Nikita shrugged. He didn't care; there was nothing for him to care about. Nikita was a man alone, he had already lost everything that was dear to him and he didn't need a jumped up American to try and make him feel guilty for making the US pay for the deaths of his family.

"You'll be moved from here and taken to a transport plane; from there you will be extradited to the US." Granger's face softened for an instant, thinking about all the time he had missed with Kensi, "I and Agent Blye will be accompanying you on the flight, I could arrange for your son to meet you at the airport?" he offered.

"I don't have a son." Nikita snapped. "You Americans killed my family."

He moved aside as Kensi pulled out her phone.

"This is your son," she showed a picture of Callen with her Deeks and Sam.

"You lie." Nikita snapped and turned his head away.

"I don't, but you will see." Kensi said.

* * *

She walked out of the trailer, Granger following behind her. "We have to tell him."

"Resnikov?" Granger asked.

"No, Callen…He needs to know." Kensi insisted.

Granger softened at his daughters tone and smiled at her, "You are right," he grinned, "You're getting bad for my reputation," He laughed as they walked together into the base hub.

A few agents as usual glanced at the familiarity between the agents, but thought nothing else of it.

Kensi got on the plasma screen and dialed up Eric.

"Morning," Kensi smiled as Eric was bent over his screen.

"Eep!" He jumped back and then broke out into a huge grin, "Kensi?"

"How's it going?" Kensi asked.

"Fine…nothing's going on back here…all's ok?" he said fast.

Kensi stopped and looked at him, "All's fine?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…." Eric looked shifty, "Is this line secure?"

Kensi looked around the other Tech's had moved away. "Yeah, you got some information for us?"

"You alone?" Eric asked.

"Granger's finishing up, but he'll be here and a minute, what is it Eric?" Kensi asked worried something had happened to Deeks.

"I'm Gay!" Eric blurted out.

"What?!" Kensi turned and locked the small partition door. "You're what?! And why are you telling me now?"

"I'm gay. One of the names you sent me Nate Cantrell, he is my ex-boyfriend. I just thought you should know. I have told everyone else." He said quickly.

"How did they take it?" Kensi asked.

"Most were ok, Sam….Sam was Sam." Eric shrugged, "I just didn't want the mission getting blown because of it."

Kensi smiled sadly, "That may not be the worst thing in this case, Is Hetty and Callen around?"

Eric nodded, "Both of them?" he asked.

"Hetty first," Kensi said

Eric called down to Kensi and as they waited, he turned to her, "You ok?"

Kensi smiled, "Coming home on the next transport,"

"Nice, how and you and Granger getting on?" Eric asked.

"Did you know?!" Kensi asked surprised.

Eric grinned back at her, "What Hetty knows I know." He smirked, his face dropped as a voice behind him corrected him.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Beale. If you knew what I know I would have to kill you."

"I….I….Hetty!" Eric squeaked as he moved revealing Hetty on the screen.

"Ms. Blye, you wanted to see me?"

"We have White Ghost, confirmed." She said he expression turning serious.

"Alan Procter?" Hetty asked.

"No…Procter is his CIA handler and the insider mole. Proctor was feeding him intelligence and he was selling it to the enemy. Cantrell and Ridgeway were working with them they were a team." Kensi told her.

"So who is White Ghost?" Hetty asked.

"It's where we have a problem." Kensi said, "White Ghost is Nikita Resnikov."

Hetty took a step back surprised, "Confirmed?" she asked.

"Sitting in our jail awaiting for a transfer, Granger and I are accompanying him back. You need to tell Callen. He needs to know."

"Agreed," Hetty said. "I will inform Mr. Callen and arrange for him to meet you at the airport."

"Is that wise?" Kensi asked, "It is his father."

Hetty smiled "Do you honestly think I could stop him?" she asked although the question was rhetorical as they both knew the answer to that.

* * *

Deeks woke up draped over Nell and smiled as he breathed in her scent.

"Morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Morning Marty." She smiled, "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a log, I needed that sleep,"

Nell stretched and sat up. "Oh…my phone…" she leant over and picked up her phone, looking at the flashing blue light in the left hand corner. "It's Eric." She said showing Marty.

She opened the phone and dropped it.

"Nell?" Marty looked over at the horrified look on his love's face. "What's wrong?"

"Kensi is coming home."

"Good for her." Deeks said noncommittally.

Nell grabbed the blanket and turned to face him, "But…if she's coming back…?"

Deeks grabbed her and kissed her fiercely "I love you Nell Jones. I do not love Kensi." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"But aren't you worried?" she asked.

"Am I worried that Kensi is going to kick my ass seven ways from Sunday?" Deeks asked as Nell nodded, "Yeah I think she will, but that just reinforces my reasons for not being with her, and you my love are worth a beat down any day."

"She'll be here by tomorrow." Nell told him.

Deeks stood up and walked towards the bathroom, Nell rested her head on her knees watching him, "So today we tell the troops, if they can't handle it, if Kensi doesn't handle it, I go back to the LAPD. I don't care if they put me on traffic duty."

They walked into the mission hand in hand. Callen and Sam stopped and turned to look at them.

"Deeks…Nell?" Callen asked looking at them both.

"We've got something to tell you," Deeks said standing between Nell and the two men.

"We know, you're cheating on Kensi." Sam snapped.

"No…I…No…Kensi and I were not together, I kissed her once, and I asked her out on a date, in the middle of it she went home."

"So you didn't rate a ten then?" Callen smirked.

Deeks shook his head, "Kensi….she's great and all, but it's too destructive a relationship for me. She's not…I don't…"

"Guys' give him a break. Deeks and I are a couple, if you can't handle it let us know now, He's willing to leave NCIS and go back to being a traffic cop as long as we are together." Nell told them.

Sam sat up at that, "You'd leave NCIS?" He asked worried.

"For Nell…yeah in a heartbeat; I love her." Deeks said grabbing her hand.

"Wow!" Sam said looking at him, "You've got it bad." He smirked.

"I do, but the thing is Kensi is on her way back, Eric gave us the heads up. If this is going to cause a problem, I wanna know now."

Callen shrugged, "None of our business man, if it were we would have said something days ago."

"Days ago?" Deeks echoed astonished.

"Yeah when you and Nell were lip-locking outside your apartment." Callen grinned.

"And you never said?" Nell said amazed.

"None of our business, you haven't been affected at work at all…How long has this been going on?" Callen asked.

"Six months. Since the anniversary." Nell said not saying anymore as both Deeks and Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Ok…So you have kept it out of the office," Callen smiled.

"Yeah," Deeks reached for Nell's hand, "We will deal with Kensi, but if she has too much of an issue with it, I will resign, but I won't give up Nell." He vowed.

"You got it bad man." Sam grinned.

Deeks pulled Nell into a hug and kissed her, "yeah…yeah I do." He grinned like a kid.

Nell sighed and laughed and moved to her desk. "So honey, we gonna get some work done?" She put her bag down as Deeks sat at his desk.

"Sure baby." Nell grinned.

"Have I missed something important?" Nate asked as he leaned against the pillar by the bullpen.

"NATE!" Nell squealed and ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Nate," Callen grinned,

Sam and Deeks nodded, "Natinator" Deeks said and he laughed.

"How come you're here?" Callen asked.

"Callen…" Nate sighed, "I need to talk to you."

Callen looked at him, holding his hands up in surrender, "I haven't done anything Nate." He grinned.

"Callen…We've found White Ghost." Nate said his face grim, "You need to come to Hetty's office."

"Why? What does White Ghost have to do with me?" Callen said refusing to move.

"White Ghost…he's your father." Nate said to a stunned room.


End file.
